The American Phantoms
by DaniellePhantom
Summary: Dani lives with Danny as his adopted little sis. Theyre both ghost enemy #1 and one day they can't take it any more and decide to see how Amity would do without them for a while. They run away to New York, wonder who they'll meet there?
1. preface

Disclaimer: not mine now you can't sue MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA *lawyers walk away disappointed*

However cliché it may sound, it was a dark and stormy night. The rain was sheeting down the windows of the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle as Jack and Maddie chased after the ghost kids. That's right ghost _kids_ plural. There was another ghost kid now. As if it wasn't bad enough to have one ghost kid terrorizing the town, he had to add insult to injury and go get his sister to participate in his reign of terror. He was mocking the fact that they hadn't managed to catch him yet. Well, Maddie Fenton would catch them and make this town safe for her children: Jazz, Danny, and her newly adopted daughter Dani.

One shot came particularly close to the ghost girl and the ghost boy turned around a look of shear fury in his ectoplasm green eyes.

"That's it!" the ghost kid screamed. although Maddie would never admit it, she was terrified, and for a moment honestly wished she did anything other than ghost hunting, "You have no idea how much is at stake for us when we try to protect you people every darn day! We try our hardest and What do we get in return, A bunch of PSYCO GHOST HUNTERS trying to re-kill us! Well, THAT'S IT! WE'VE HAD ENOUGH! LET'S SEE HOW YOU PEOPLE DO WITHOUT US FOR A WHILE! LET'S SEE HOW YOU MANAGE WITHOUT US RISKING OUR AFTERLIVES FOR YOU ON A DAILY BASIS! WE'RE DONE PROTECTING PEOPLE WHO WANT US DEAD, ER! GOOD BYE! And good riddance." And with that, the ghost boy grabbed his bewildered looking little sister and flew off into the night.

Maddie Fenton was still frozen in place and didn't know what to think. For once, she thought she may have been wrong. Perhaps all ghosts weren't heartless monsters with no emotions other than vengeance and fury, because she could have sworn that, for a moment, as he turned to leave, she saw tears glittering in his ectoplasm green eyes. But what was all that nonsense about protecting them? He'd stolen, hadn't he? And he'd held the mayor captive, hadn't he? But, somehow, the ghost kid leaving had the feeling of a last ray of hope abandoning a dark place, like when a train finally quits stopping at a forgotten little town that no one ever leaves or comes to.

Maddie Fenton went to bed that night pondering the strange sense of hopelessness the ghost boy's leaving had given her. She decided she was probably just tired and would feel better in the morning. Little did she know that an even worse nightmare would await in the morning, when she would find that two of her children were not in their beds.

A/N: you know what to do. Wait, you don't know what to do?! Review! Make the author happy


	2. meet the AmDrag

Disclaimer: not mine

Maddie Fenton woke to the sound of her eldest daughter, Jazz, sobbing hysterically. Maddie woke up quickly, and rushed to her son, Danny's, room where Jazz was weeping hysterically with a piece of paper in her hand. She handed the paper to Maddie.

Maddie Fenton felt a sense of foreboding as she opened the piece of paper.

_Dear Mom, Dad, And Jazz,_

_We're sorry but we just had to leave. We try our best we honestly do but all we get in return is a bunch of psycho bullies picking on us and biased teachers defending them and punishing us. We're sorry but we just can't take it anymore, we're leaving. Don't worry we're safe, and provided for. I, Danny, already have a job somewhere that I'm going to take and Danielle has a new daycare there. I, Dani, want to say I promise to be good so you don't have to worry. We both love you all and are very sorry for just leaving like this, please try to understand that there was more stress in our lives than you knew about, and we just had to leave. Goodbye, and Jazz, thank you for trying._

_Love,_

_Danny & Dani_

_PS we're sorry again_

Maddie's blood ran cold when she realized that not only had Danny run away, he'd taken his little sister with him. She looked up, the panic accelerating the speed at which her mind was processing, and was able to take in several things at once: the bedspread was gone from Danny's bed, the NASA posters were gone from all over Danny's walls, most of the clothes were missing from Danny's closet, the model rocket was missing from his desk, his teddy bear that he'd had since he was a baby was gone, his comic books were gone, and a lot of other little things were gone too.

Maddie ran to Dani's room praying she would still be there. Dani wasn't there, Neither were most of the clothes from her closet, her bedspread, her squishy stuffed ghost named Mr. Boo (Maddie couldn't understand why the girl would want a stuffed ghost but she would cry if you tried to take it away even just to wash it), her picture of the family together at the beach, her favorite picture books, and a number of other things.

Maddie collapsed to the ground and wept. She didn't know what else to do. Her son and daughter were gone, she didn't know where they were, and she couldn't call the police until they'd been missing for 24 hours. Strong independent Maddie Fenton had never felt so helpless.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jake Long, The American Dragon, was on patrol looking for any magical creatures that might need his help, or that might need to be stopped from causing havoc. He was just about to head home when he saw something black and white and glowing out of the corner of his eye. He looked back and saw a strangely humanoid ghost floating above a rooftop below him holding the hand of another smaller ghost. Jake didn't recognize them so he decided he might want to get a closer look. Just make sure they weren't up to any mischief.

As Jake got closer he began to notice more about the ghosts. First he saw that the larger ghost was roughly his age and the younger ghost was a little girl roughly his little sister's age, bummer. He got closer still and saw that the two bore an uncanny resemblance. When he got even closer he saw that they were both carrying large messenger style bags. It was then that the younger ghost turned around and saw him.

"OHMYGOSH! Danny, it's a giant monster!" She shouted clinging to the older ghost's whole arm now. He turned round to face Jake and pushed the little ghost girl behind him.

"Yo, what's goin' on here?" Jake asked. The ghost kid relaxed his protective stance a little, a very little, as Jake slowed to a stop and spoke.

"Nothing, why are you asking about us?" The older ghost responded, and seemed to be honestly confused. Jake would find out later that he was used to people just shooting and not bothering to ask for explenations, just existing was bad enough to make them evil in the eyes of the people they were used to dealing with.

"You're getting a little too close to humans. If someone walked out onto this roof they would see you and it is the Am-Drag's responsibility to enforce the rules of the magical world." Jake was mildly annoyed by their playing dumb about the rules about magical creatures. Then again, maybe no one had explained things to them yet.

"Am-Drag?" the little ghost girl was confused

"You know, The American Dragon, Me,"

"Sorry, never heard of ya,"

"You gotta be kiddin me!"

"You mentioned something about rules?" Asked the older ghost.

"Yeah, you know, humans aren't aloud to know about magical creatures," Jake really hoped this whole "playing dumb" thing wouldn't last too long.

"So, there are other things out there besides ghosts?" asked the younger ghost.

"Yeah, what did you think I was?" she shrugged.

"If that rule applies to ghosts too, then someone ought to tell the ghosts back at our home town, maybe then we wouldn't have had to work so hard," The older ghost muttered darkly. Jake heard.

"Say what?!" Jake shouted, surprised. It was the younger ghost that answered.

"The bad ghosts fly around and attack people in broad daylight, so then we have to stop them because the ghost hunters aren't very good at their jobs. Usually they show up after we've already beat the ghost and left, or they show up close to the end of the fight and start shooting at us, so then the fight takes longer because we have to dodge attacks from the ghost we're fighting and some of the people we're protecting, not to mention we have to both try to protect them and defend ourselves from them."

"Whoa! Hold up! First off, you let them see you!? And second, they shot you instead of the trouble makers!?" This time the older ghost spoke.

"We didn't have much choice. What were we supposed to do sit back and watch everyone get hurt? And as for you're second question, we're public ghost enemy number one because of a few things that the humans either didn't understand or misinterpreted. You see, they don't understand that we're protecting the town, they just know they see us more often than any other ghost, which is because we are at all the ghosts' attacks fighting all the other ghosts away before anyone else gets hurt. One time there was this evil human, called Freakshow, who had a staff that he used to control ghosts and he forced me to steal for him. And one time the mayor was possessed by an evil ghost who made it look like I was holding the mayor hostage and of course I wasn't allowed a chance to explain that I'd been framed."

"That stinks,"

"Tell me about it," both ghosts said in unison.

"Well, we're going to have to talk to my grampa about the ghosts going un-hidden, where can I contact you?"

"Um, we're not sure yet," the older ghost responded, looking embarrassed, "One shot from a ghost hunter came a little too close to my little sister for my liking so I decided it might be time to give up. We packed our bags and left. We were just sick and tired of protecting people who wanted us dead," His little sister elbowed him and he added "-Er. Dead-er. More dead than we already are. It just got to a point where we had to make our choice, to stay and protect the town we had lived in that now despised us or to leave and go somewhere safe. The way I just described it makes the choice sound way easier than it actually was. Anyway, the point is we haven't figured out a new place to live yet. After all, why else would we be out at this time of night? It's way past my little sister's bed-time."

"Hold up, you wanna swing that by me again? Ghosts have to sleep?" Jake was startled, to say the least.

"Well, I don't know about ghosts in general, but we do," Said the older ghost.

"We probably could have thought things a little farther through, but we were in a hurry to leave. When your parents start shooting at you, it's probably time to leave the nest and we'd been ignoring that signal for a while, thinking things would get better if we just muddled through a little longer, but we finally realized it just wasn't smart to stay in a town where everyone wants you destroyed. And when that finally sunk in we didn't want to spend one more moment than necessary around there."

"Danielle," the older ghost whispered chidingly.

"Oops, said too much," Said the little ghost girl.

Awe man, was that what happened? Their parents shot them? It finally sunk in for Jake just how young they were. The older ghost was _his _age, and the younger ghost, she was his little sister's age, maybe a bit younger. Man, Jake had never really wanted to believe that that kind of stuff really happened, not like he'd openly stated that such occurrences were not real he'd just never really been able to accept it, but now faced with the cold hard reality he was forced to believe it. Well, they needed a place to stay and it was his duty as the American Dragon to protect magical creatures, he just wished he could have done something a lot earlier, or that someone who knew them before they were ghosts would have.

"Hey, how 'bout you crash at my place? I could ask my mom. I'm sure she'd be down with it for a while," Jake offered.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. A few of the ghosts were after us personally, and all the evil ones that we had to fight have at least a grudge, if not a full blown vendetta, against us now. If we stayed with you we'd be putting you in danger," said the older ghost.

"Plus, we haven't even told you our names yet. It's probably not smart to make a practice of inviting ghosts who haven't even introduced themselves to stay with you," Added the younger ghost.

"Oh, right," Jake mumbled, embarrassed, "So what are your names?"

"I'm Danny Phantom,"

"and I'm Dani Phantom."

"Hold up, didn't he just say Danny was his name, and isn't Danny a boy's name?" Jake asked, pointing towards Danny.

"No, I'm Dani with an I short for the girl's name Danielle. _He's_ Danny with a Y, short for the boys name Daniel," Dani explained.

"Oh, so you've got matching names? Why did you're parents name you Daniel and Danielle?"

"I was adopted, they didn't name me," said Dani, "besides, Danny & Dani our names sound cute together." She giggled as she said the last part.

"So you're adopted? You look so much alike I would've thought you were related," Jake wondered if he had imagined the humorous look they gave each other that made him feel like he was missing an inside joke.

"Anyway, I'm sorry but we're going to have to turn down your offer. Like we said, we don't want to put you in danger," Danny said politely, and turned to leave.

"Say what?! The Am-Drag deals with danger and magical creatures 24/7. I'm sure I can handle you're little ghosts. Besides, it is my duty as the American Dragon to help magical creatures who need help and you definitely need a place to live, at least temporarily," Jake said. The two ghosts exchanged glances. Then Danny spoke.

"Okay, but only for a little while okay, we don't want to risk other people getting caught up in the crossfire from our battles."

"All right then, come on." The flight back to Jake's house was short and quiet. The ghost kids glanced around nervously every once in a while. They arrived at Jake's house and he transformed back into his human form, then turned around to find the two ghosts gaping at him.

"What? Is my fly down or something?" he asked looking down to check that his pants were indeed zipped.

"You transformed into a human," Said Dani, shocked.

"Yeah, you didn't know we could do that? Have you seriously never even heard of a dragon before?"

"That depends on whether you count Princess Dora, who's really nice and her meanie brother Aragon, who's a stinky head. They are ghosts, but they can turn into ghost dragons." Jake wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. So he decided to move on to asking his mom if they could stay for a while.

"Hey, mom I need to ask you something," Jake called as he walked into the kitchen, with Danny and Dani following close behind.

"What is it sweet- ahhhhhh," Her sentence was cut off mid-word by a startled yelp as she turned around and saw the two ghosts floating behind her son.

"Uh, mom this is Danny and Dani Phantom. I was wondering if they could stay here for a little while they need a place to stay." Jakes mother pulled him aside so she could talk to him without the ghosts over hearing.

"Jake, we can't-" once again she was cut off mid sentence, this time by Jake.

"Mom, take another look. The older brother is _my _age, and the little sister is _Haley_'s. They're parents shot them, and they don't have anywhere else to go." Her resolve crumbled upon hearing this.

"Okay, but I don't know what we're going to tell your father." That's right when Haley walked in.

"Hi Mom, hi Jake, guess what- ahhh dragon up," Haley transformed into a small pink dragon and stood in a battle stance ready to attack the ghosts. Dani screamed and covered her head. Danny stepped in front of her and took up a protective stance.

"Yo H! Calm down, that is no way to treat our guests!" Jake said.

"Guests?" Haley asked as she transformed back into her regular human self.

"This is Daniel and Danielle Phantom, but they prefer Danny and Dani. They need a place to stay for a little while, so they're staying here," Jake said still sounding firm.

"Why," asked Haley.

"I just said, because they need a place to stay,"

"No, I mean why do they need a place to stay? Why don't they already have somewhere to live?"

"Because we were in a hurry when we left our home town and didn't think very far ahead. Give us some credit for Danny having a job lined up."

"A job?" Everyone in the room was surprised except for the Phantoms.

"Yo, dude! How can you have a job? Humans aren't supposed to know that magical creatures exist! Remember?"

"I didn't intend to tell them," Danny replied calmly.

"I think they're gonna notice the glowing, and floating, and white hair!"

"Don't worry about it, okay? They won't know I'm a ghost."

"How are you going to hide that?"

"We have our ways," Dani and Danny simultaneously said, looking at each other conspiratorially.

"After all, we did manage to lead a semi-normal life between ghost attacks."

"Wait," Jake and Haley's mom spoke up, "Ghost attacks?"

"Yes, ghosts attack in broad daylight in Amity, so evidentally we weren't the only ones unaware of the magical world rules," Said DanI, "by the way, I'm sorry. If we'd known, well I'm not sure there's much we _could _have done differently but we would have felt guilty for breaking the rules regaurdless." DanI had tears welling up in her eyes, "I hate it when you have to choose between following the rules and doing the right thing." Then Haley spoke up.

"Does that come up for you a lot?"

"Sometimes. We'd rather not talk about it."

"How do you get along with your older brother so well?" asked Haley, trying to change the subject.

"Well for one thing I don't try to act all superior, and I accept help when I need it, but don't try to make him do things for me when I don't. If I'm good at something he's not good at I don't rub it in his face, and in return he grants me the same favor. He accepts my help when he needs it to but doesn't try to boss me around and make me do stuff for him when he doesn't. And, the main thing is we lived in a state of emergency and danger almost constantly so if we didn't work together well that could have meant our heads, and after going through all of that together it sort of formed a bond," Danielle spoke this complex psycho-analysis as though answering a simple question.

Then a glimmer of humor entered her ectoplasm-green eyes as she began her next statement. "Well, that's what Jazz says anyway. I don't pretend to understand what she means when she starts off on her psychiatrist-to-be talk. The way I see it, if you've got a big brother who loves you so much that he regularly saves your life-um afterlife-existence at great cost to his own well being on a daily basis, the least you can do is to make an effort to get along and make things as easy for him as possible." Haley was shell shocked. Then, Jake realized something Danielle had just said.

"Yo, what do you mean by 'great cost to his own well being?'" he asked. In response Danielle grabbed Danny's shirt and yanked it off, revealing many, many scars.

"DANIELLE! Don't do that!" Danny shouted, grabbing his shirt back and pulling it back on. The Longs were stunned into silence each wrapped up in their own silent meditations.

Haley thought about what Danny did for Dani, how much he sacrificed to keep her safe, how much he must love her. Did Jake love her that much? Would he do that for her? He, thank god, had never been forced to make that choice.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back in Amity all hell was braking loose.

There were too many ghost attacks to keep track of. You see, the people were actually noticing the ghost attacks now because the Phantoms weren't stopping 90 percent before they reached public notice anymore, and the actual number of ghost attacks was increasing wildly because the ghosts didn't have to fear any actions taken against them by Danny Phantom or his little sis.

There was nothing stopping them anymore. No consequences for causing mayhem. They could terrorize and destroy to their hearts content and nothing would give them any reason not to. The human ghost hunters showed up of course but what can they do to any ghost more powerful than the box ghost? Nothing, absolutely nothing.

They were just more humans incapable of protecting themselves, or hurting any ghost that wasn't actively trying not to hurt them. And on top of all that two of the ghost hunters weren't even ghost hunting. Jack and Maddie Fenton's son and youngest daughter had run away. And they thought it was because their ghost hunting kept them from being involved with them. Ghost hunting had come first far too often.

Jazz Fenton was walking around like a zombie, barely paying attention to anything, and was sometimes found muttering "Why didn't I see? Why couldn't I do something?" to herself over and over again. Today she'd seemed different, though. She'd seemed purposeful and had a steely look in her eyes. Jazz had been throwing herself into her schoolwork, supposedly as a distraction from the pain of losing her little brother and sister, and today she had turned in a ton of advance school work. People could only guess at the reasons for this change, and no one guessed right in time enough to stop the plans that she and two other teens would carry out.

_________________________that night

Sam Manson had just finished packing her bags. She had written a note to her father, she doubted that her mother would be all that worried about her. Her father wasn't as bad as her mom and might actually worry about her safety so she put the note in a place where he might find it but her mother wouldn't, under a black glass spider on her desk. Once the note was in place, she slid open her window, whose panes were arranged into the shape of a spider, and said she was ready to go. Jazz pulled the Specter-Speeder closer to the house allowing Sam to toss in her luggage and then jump in. She sat next to tucker, who was seated on a bench along the side of the spaceship-like craft. Sat. More like collapsed! Living in Amity without Danny was hell. Sam couldn't take it, on top of the ridiculously increased threat from ghosts, she had lost her best friend.

Each teen was silently thinking about how much they missed the two ghost children, and thinking back on the notes they had left their parents.

Jazz hoped that her note had caused her mom and dad as little pain as possible.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I love you so much and I promise I'll be back. I went to find Danny and I'm not sure it's safe to be in Amity right now. I love you so much and I promise I will come back, I just need to do this. Please don't be too mad. I have to go get him, because I couldn't stop him from leaving._

_Love,_

_Jazz._

_P.S. I'm sorry and I love you again._

Maddie and Jack Fenton wept even more, another of their children had slipped through their fingers while they weren't paying attention.

Tucker's note was a bit less tactful. He's good with technology not people.

_Dear Mom and Dad_

_I'm really sorry for leaving like this, but I have to go help find Danny. Please don't be too mad at me when I get back._

_Tucker._

His parents had cried very hard. Their only son was gone. The worst part was, he was probably safer wherever he had run off to than he would be at home with them in Amity right now.

Sam's note had been different.

_**Dear Dad,**_

_**I had to go find Danny, truth be told he's the one who does most of the work keeping the town safe. The town needs him, I need him. I love you please stop mom from killing me when I get back, I really don't want to die at age 14. I love you, Dad. Thanks to you and gram for coming through for me, and even continuing to put up with mom longer than either of you would you would have otherwise for my sake. Thank you so much I love you, and I promise I will try to come back as soon as I can. I love you, tell Gram I love her too.**_

_**Your daughter,**_

_**Sam**_

Sam's grandmother was a lifeline for her, always understanding and supportive. Her father also tried to be there for her when he could be. Sometimes his horrible wife would make him act rude and snobbish, he went along with it when he had to, to avoid a divorce which he was only avoiding because he knew his wife would get Sam through unfair means probably involving court manipulation and he wouldn't leave his poor daughter alone with that evil woman.

Please review


	3. New Kid

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own the Phantoms or the Am-Drag

Jake, Haley, Their mom, Danny, and Dani were all sitting around the kitchen, table waiting for Jake's dad to get home and getting their stories straight.

"So you haven't told him that his kids are not completely human?" asked Danny.

"Not that we have any right to throw stones for that," He and Dani mumbled simultaneously.

"No. He doesn't know anything about magical creatures and he can't find out. At least, not now," said Haley, "Can you do anything about that glow?"

"We can try," said Dani, "It might help if you turned the lights on. After all, glow in the dark stickers glow in the light too, you just can't see it then."

"Okay," Haley said, jumping down from her chair at the kitchen table and running over to the light switch. As soon as the lights turned on the two ghosts no longer appeared to be glowing.

"You're right, you look much more human now," Said Jake and Haley's mom.(A/N Does anyone know her name? If you do I would really appreciate it if you could tell me in your next review.)

Jake just stared for a moment. They looked so human, it was a little bit disconcerting. Again, he was struck by how young they were. Danny could very well have gone to his school. Dani could have gone to Haley's.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Dani said. Jake suddenly realized he'd been staring and averted his eyes.

"Sorry, she's up way past her bedtime," Danny said with an apologetic smile.

"No problem, Haley get's the same way,"

"I do not!"

"Do so!"

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"Howdy-do family!" an overly cheerful and somewhat goofy voice called.

Jake and Haley's dad strolled into the room and stopped short when he saw the two extra children.

"Honey, this is Daniel and Danielle. The don't have anywhere to go, so we thought that they could stay here. This is a big decision so I wanted to get your input, but I really think we should them stay here," Jake and Haley's mom said. Something in her voice made it subtly clear that the kids were staying, and he better agree.

"Well of course, I'm all for it! Can't leave them out in the cold!" The dad exclaimed (does anyone know his name?). "One more thing, why is Haley still up?"

"I was getting a glass of water when they showed up," Haley said.

"Okey-doke, well I'd say it's bed-time for everyone," The father said.

Jake and Haley showed Danny and Dani to their rooms. The two thanked them and turned in for the night.

* * *

"**DANNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"the startled cry broke the silence. Everyone in the house rushed to Dani's room. Danny inconspicuously carrying a metal cylinder.

Dani sat on the bed wide eyed. "Danny there's a ghost under the bed and it's green and it has sharp teeth and it's really really big!"

Danny ducked down to look under the bed, inconspicuously placing the hand which held the Fenton Thermos under first. There was a strange sound, but it was very quiet muffled by the mattress.

Danny looked up and said "It's okay Dani, it's gone now."

She looked nervously down at him and replied "Can I sleep in your room tonight, in case he had friends?"

"Sure thing."

Danny straightened up, no longer holding the cylinder, grabbed his little sister and strode back to his room. The Long family staggered sleepily back to bed. And the rest of the night passed without incident.

"First thing in the morning Danny checked the Fenton thermos. He wasn't sure it was a good idea to leave it in the other room but, he couldn't easily put it ghosts into the ghost zone now, and he didn't want to sleep in the same room as a thermos containing a hostile ghost.

* * *

Back in Amity things went from bad to worse. Not only were the ghost attacks now constant, but the children of Amity were leaving in small groups. First Danny and Dani Fenton; now Jazz Fenton, Sam Manson, and tucker Foley! It was insane. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton were beside themselves with grief as were Tucker's parents and Sam's father and grandmother.

Meanwhile, in a spaceship like craft headed toward New York, the latter three teens were resting as the autopilot flew on to their destination, their sleep had been fitful due to their worry.

"I hope Danny's Okay, wherever he is," Sam said.

* * *

Jake went to check on Danny and Dani before skateboarding to school, only to find they weren't there.

"Aw maaan!" he muttered. Then Jake realized that their stuff was still there. They'd have to come back for it. Wouldn't they?

Still, he was worried. With an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, he rode off to school.

* * *

There was a new kid at school.

"Hi, My name is Danny. Please don't try to kill me," the new kid introduced himself with a nervous laugh. He had jet black hair and baby blue eyes. Some of the girls in class were eyeing him speculatively and wondering if he was single.

Something tickled in the back of Jakes mind. The nervous way the kid glanced around was alarming. It wasn't as if he was scared to face a new school, it was as if he was anticipating an attack. The carefully articulated walk was made to look clumsy and natural, but every step was carefully calculated so that he would be able to shift into a fighting stance from any position in his walk. This all reminded Jake of something, or someone. Maybe-

"Yo, Jakey! Why you Glarin' at the new kid?" Trixie interrupted his thoughts.

"Um, I'm not sure," The startled dragon replied, "I was thinking of something, but I can't remember now."

"Welcome to my life," said spud.

Danny sat down in the only available seat, which happened to be right next to Jake and his friends.

"Hey, I'm Trixie. Welcome to the school yo!" Trixie said.

"I'm Danny, pleased to make your acquaintance," He said with a naturally charming smile.

"Hey, you wanna sit with us at lunch?" She asked, dazed. Little hearts had popped up in her eyes.

"Trixie? Trixie?! She's acting all weird. Oh no! An earwig must have stolen her brain! Nobody let it escape! Wait, what does an earwig look like?" Spud babbled.

"Is he always like that?" Danny asked quietly as Spud continued to rant.

"Yeah," Jake replied.

* * *

At lunch Danny sat with Jake, Trixie, and Spud. An large crowd of girls surrounded them. All the attention was beginning to make Danny uneasy.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" one of the girls asked.

"No," Danny replied, "Nobody liked me much at my old school."

"Really? I would have thought you'd have a lot of girls attention with a gorgeous face like that," Another girl asked, blushing when her mind caught up to her mouth.

"I guess they couldn't see when my face was so covered up in bruises. The local quarterback was out to get me," Danny replied uncomfortably.

"Awwwwwwwwwww, you poor thing!" They chorused.

"So… Do you have any plans this afternoon?" One of the more bold girls asked.

"Yes, I'm walking my little sister home. Her school is within a short distance of where we're staying, but I could never forgive myself if something happened to her because I was to lazy to walk with her."

"!!!" The girls chorused, impressed by his sweetness. He was the sensitive type, they decided.

Danny shrank down, unnerved by the attention.

"so your little sis is really important to you, isn't she?"

"she's all I have," Danny shrank down a bit more, his eyes growing wistful.

* * *

At the end of the day, way after that awkward lunch, Jake, Trixie and spud were Getting ready to skateboard to Jake's Grampa's shop.

"Guys this is a serious. If I don't find those ghosts, Gramps will bite my head off!"

"Don't worry," said a cheeky young voice from directly in front of them, "We'll protect you." Danny and Dani materialized before the startled teens.

"Aaaagh Don't do that!" Dani couldn't help but laugh at spud's outburst.

"At least he didn't say 'Augh! It's a ghost! Somebody call a ghost hunter!'" Danny muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, let's go."

____________________________________________________________________________________later at the shop

Jake had just explained the situation and his grandfather was mad. He shouted something in what sounded like Chinese, and started yelling at the two bewildered ghosts for breaking the rules.

Startled, Dani began to tear up. Her breathing became faster as it started to turn into sobbing.

"You made her cry! Apologize now!" Danny said.

"Apologize?! You allowed humans to know of your existence! The magical world has rules for a reason!" The elderly dragon shouted at the teenage ghost. Dani began making a high-pitched wining sound, like little kids do when they're about to start crying real hard.

"Seriously, You need to apologize now!" Danny said, looking just a bit frantic, "Dani, don't cry. It's all going to be okay. Don't cry," he turned his attention back to Jakes grandfather, "Apologize!" but it was too late.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dani started crying loudly, her sobs quickly building into a ghostly wail.

Jake and his grandfather quickly transformed and dug their claws into the ground to keep from being blown away.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Dani's ghostly wail continued as tears kept sliding down her face. Trixie and spud grabbed onto Jakes wings to keep from being blown away. Fu grabbed onto Jake's grandfather's tail.

Danny staggered over to his younger sister, using every ounce of his strength not to be blown away, and picked her up.

"It's okay Dani, it's all gonna be okay. I'm sure he didn't mean it. He just didn't know." Danny chanted soothingly until she calmed down. The ghostly wail ceased and her sobs quieted into hiccups before Danny finally set her back down on her feet. Then he turned around to face the cranky old dragon who had made his sister cry.

"I told you to apologize! When you're dealing with a young child with new powers they've just grown into and don't fully understand or know how to control, there is a very good reason why you don't hit below the belt!" he shouted angrily. He and his little sister had been through so much, taken so much abuse, and he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Whoa, calm down kid. What're you talking about?" Fu asked.

"Where we come from, in the lives-afterlives- whatever we lead there are a million sets of rules, all of them conflicting and most of them against us. No matter how hard we try to be good, we've got broken rules coming out of our _ears_. There are even rules by which we're in the wrong for even daring to exist! Do you even have any idea how hard it is to _be_ a ghost? You're completely alone after the worst emotionally traumatic event of your life with new powers you don't understand, _no one_ to teach you, and suddenly everyone in your life is either scared of you or wants to try to make you more dead than you already are. We! Can't! Take! It! Any! More!" The white haired teen shouted before collapsing to his knees and taking deep breaths as he attempted to regain his composure.

"Sorry, didn't mean to blow up on you like that. Just been keeping that bottled up for way too long."

For the first time in a long time Jakes grandfather held just a smidgen of doubt. Perhaps he was in the wrong this time.

A/N: sorry it's been so long, please review, oh and lol Danny's a chick magnet!


	4. The Reappearence of Mr Boo

As Danny began explaining the situation back in Amity more thoroughly, Dani sat down on the floor pulled a squishy stuffed ghost out of her backpack and started cuddling it.

Lao Shi's face became quite strange when Danny reached the part about Walker.

"_Walker _overshadowed a good portion of the humans in town and revealed you? You're sure it was him?" Lao Shi asked.

"Yeah it was him. He was trying to arrest me for something or other that I was doing when I met him, And he made up the rule when he saw me!"

"Are you sure?" Jake asked.

"He said 'that's against the rules, at least it is now.'"

Lao Shi seemed to be contemplating something. It wasn't something good.

"You must leave now. I have much to consider," Lao Shi said, pushing the kids out the door.

"Gramps was acting weird," Jake said.

"Yeah, let's go get ice cream," Spud said. His mind moved on to new subjects easily.

* * *

"I don't like the sound of this," Fu said as he and Lao Shi discussed the situation in Amity.

"Such a large portion of the magical world exposed, and they have ghost hunters," Lao Shi said, troubled. It was almost like a new hunts clan had popped up.

"The question is what are we gonna do? We can't wipe so many people's memories of such a long period of time and it looks like even if we do manage to fix this the ghosts are just gonna reveal themselves again." Fu was not happy with the situation.

"Sigh, this will be difficult," for once, Lao Shi wasn't sure what to do.

* * *

As Danny, Dani, Jake, Trixie, and Spud were walking towards an ice-cream shop, Haley ran up to the group with an important message.

"Jake! There's a new girl at my school! Her name is Danielle and I think-"

"Are there unicorns?" Dani asked out of the blue, cutting off Haley's sentence.

"Yeah, why?" Jake asked.

"Because from that direction," DanI began, pointing into the park they were walking past, "I heard hoofs, the words unicorn and Huntsmaster, and the sound of a knife flying through the air."

"What!? Let's go!" Jake rushed off in the direction DanI had pointed.

"You know, we're going to talk about this eventually," Haley said to DanI as the Trixie and Spud followed Jake.

"Yeah. I knew you'd figure it out; your way smarter than most of the people back home. I'd just like to ask that you let us tell everyone, okay?" DanI replied.

"Sounds reasonable, but be quick about it my big brother's not such an idiot that he won't figure it out soon, and he won't trust you if you don't tell him. He might have already figured it out and just be waiting for you to say something, to see if he can trust you, though I've never known him to be _that_ smart." Haley said.

"Thanks," Danny and DanI replied simultaneously. Then, all three rushed off in the direction the others had gone in.

* * *

"Yo, Huntsfools!" Jake shouted, effectively distracting said personages from their bewildered targets, "The Am-Drag is gonna open up a can of smack daddy on you!"

"Does he refer to himself in the third person a lot, or have a just heard him saying it more often than usual by coincidence?" a slowly materializing teenager asked the little pink dragon that flew up next to him.

"Oh, he does it _all_ the time," the little pink dragon replied in a tone that made one think of tattle tales, goodie two shoes, and people who think they're better than everyone else.

One of the hunts clan members noticed the unicorns escaping and through a hunts clan weapon at it. The staff with a glowing green blade on the end froze in mid air.

"What sorcery is this?!" exclaimed the hunts master.

"It's not sorcery, it's ghostly hijinx. Tsk tsk tsk can't you even tell the difference between the two?" chided the floating little girl who materialized holding the staff.

"Two more magical creatures to hunt, excellent," one could imagine the Huntsmaster's mouth curving into a sinister smile behind the mask.

"Oh great another Skulker. Bring it on bonehead!" the little ghost challenged.

"This is the headdress of the leader of the Hunts Clan remember it well should you survive this."

"Um, hello! Ghost! Survival's not much of an issue at the moment," Danielle was really getting good at the witty banter.

The Huntsmaster, tired of foolishness sent his minions to attack. The poor blokes never stood a chance.

Two guys rushed at Danielle from opposite sides. She merely turned intangible without changing her appearance whatsoever (a new skill of which she was immensely proud) and they smacked into each other. Three guys rushed at Danny he fired ectoblasts at one picked another up and used him as a club to hit the last.

Pretty soon the only two left standing were the Huntsmaster and Huntsgirl. Meanwhile the dragons, humans, and talking dog could only stand in silence and watch the fight. Man those two were good! What the heck kind of place had they lived in(correction haunted) that they would need to have that kind of fighting skill? The onlookers had heard their story, but hadn't felt the full weight of just how grave the situation must be. They had taken down a large group of Hunts Clan members and were now holding there own against Huntsmaster and Huntsgirl.

"Not that bad, for a first time fighting ghosts," Danny said to the Huntsmaster as he ducked under a bolt of green energy. It suddenly occurred to the onlookers that he was holding back to keep from hurting his opponent.

"Your better than the others," Danielle commented to Huntsgirl.

"Good enough to take you down," She replied.

"Don't flatter yourself sweetheart, your just good enough that fighting you isn't boring," Danielle replied tripping Huntsgirl up and throwing her against a tree. That caught Danny's attention. He snapped around to face his younger sibling.

"Danielle! You threw her to hard! You have to keep in mind how fragile humans can be!" Jake's heart thudded to a stop for a moment as icy panic washed over him.

"I did keep that in mind, she's just unconscious she'll come to in a couple of minute without even requiring medical attention. Honestly _Daniel _Have you ever known me to kill or seriously injure _anyone_? Even _**Vlad**_?!" She spat the name out like poison. Jake breathed an inward sigh of relief. Then something happened

The Huntsmaster took advantage of the momentary distraction to land a blow to Danny's ribcage. Danny quickly spun around and knocked him out to.

"Let's get outta here before they come to." Danny said. Something sounded of about his voice. The entire group made haste back to Jake's house. Once they were in the living room Danny collapsed, coughed, and spit out a bit of some green and red swirled substance that looked a good deal like BLOOD!

Danielle hurried over to his side and looked at the wound, it was apparent now that there was a small puncture leaking more of the red green substance.

"Looks like it's just a broken rib," Dani said in a cool professional tone. Just?

"Any splintering?" Danny asked mirroring her tone just as Susan Long hurried into the room, concerned from having heard the phrase "broken bone."

"Hang on let me check," A glowing green orb appeared in Danielle's hand. A green light shone from it onto Danny's ribcage, showing the bones highlighted black against a swirling green background.

"No, splintering it's a clean break. Ha! We've both seen worse. I'm not impressed. This is honestly the best Hunts-A-" Danny cut her off right there.

"Danielle what did we say about that word!?"

"Sorry Hunts-butt could do? The only reason he managed that was because you were both distracted and trying not to hurt him to bad."

Danny chuckled then sighed.

"Reminds me of home a bit. Isn't this exactly what we left home to get away from? Are we falling into the same patterns here? Are our lives of constant fighting for the safety of people who will never appreciate us returning with new enemies? Are we doomed to live like this forever? Is this my fault? Is there something I could do? My little sister deserves a better life than this," Danny words were becoming slurred.

"Don't worry about him, he's just delusional," Dani said "I'm trying to stop his lungs from filling with blood. He usually passes out after we're both patched up or otherwise not in need of medical attention, and he'll be fine when he wakes up."

"So it's the anesthetic talking?" Jake asked.

"We don't use anesthetic, we can't steal it because it's needed a lot, and it would seem suspicious if our alternate identities for when we live semi-normally between ghost attacks bought a lot of it."

Realizing the pain Danny had just endured without a whimper, Jake found a whole new respect for the guy. The carefully bandaged ghost went lax and two white rings washed over his body leaving a raven-haired, human teen behind. Two similar rings washed over his younger sister.

"Can you help me get him to his room? He needs rest. He really should wear his Pajamas, but I'm not changing him, I'm a girl."

* * *

After Danny was safely tucked in bed, Jake turned to Danielle for answers.

"What just happened?"

"We're half ghost, he changed back to human form."

"How can you be half ghost, I thought your parents killed you?!"

"What? _**OH! **_Sorry! Miscommunication. Danny became half ghost in a lab accident, I am a failed attempt at cloning him, and as for our parents shooting us, they're ghost hunters. They're also to stupid to recognize us with a different hair and eye color, or maybe they just don't care," the ghost girl muttered the last part looking down at her feet in the most hurt way imaginable.

Jake was at a loss for how to comfort her, when there came a knock on the door. He opened the door and saw no one.

He looked around and stepped out the door, then noticed when he stepped on something. He looked down and picked up the strange item. It looked like a boomerang with a flashing light on top. Then he looked up and yelped in surprise.


	5. A New Family

Somewhere inside of a Huntsclan base a blond-haired blue-eyed girl was applying an icepack to her head.

"Wow, that was one strong little girl," Rose muttered exhaustedly.

The Huntsmaster had stormed off to his room without a word to anyone. His pride was wounded after being knocked out by a fourteen year old who had apparently never heard of him. Rose suppressed a snicker and thought that seeing him like that was her compensation for all the harsh training she had been put through at an age when most young children would be attending kindergarten.

* * *

Meanwhile

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Shouted Jake after he opened the door to see what looked like some sort of spacecraft hurtling straight toward him.

Fortunately for Jake the Specter Speeder stopped on a dime right in front of the house. The top of the craft opened up and three teenagers (a redheaded girl, a black haired Goth girl, and a geeky looking guy in glasses and a beret) leapt out and darted past him into the house. The strange teens spotted Danielle. The two females of the group swooped down and scooped her up singing praises to the forces that be that she was alright. The third teen asked her about Danny's whereabouts.

"Hey! You can't just come into someone's house without their permission!" Shouted a rather indignant dragon in human form who had been knocked over in the mad rush to reach the tiny half human girl.

"Why is this little girl in your house?" spat the Goth.

"Because we needed a place to stay and his family is really nice," answered the petite halfa.

"Oh," Said Sam, her fury quenched in an instant upon realizing that the girl was not a captive. "So, where's Danny?" Her question was answered as the elder halfa stumbled into the room.

"Hey guys," Danny said in a raspy voice.

"Are there ghost hunters here to? 'Cause you don't so good, man. Shot to the ribcage?" Tucker asked as casually as if he were enquiring as to what a clumsy, and clearly uninjured, friend had tripped over this time.

"Who-?" Jake began. Danielle cut him off with a short explanation, as she transformed back into her ghostly form.

"Jazz is our big sis," Danielle explained, pointing to the redhead in question. "and Sam and Tucker are like Danny's Trixie and Spud. 'Cept your not in love with Trixie."

Jake and Trixie jumped awkwardly away from each other with similar expressions of distaste as Sam and Danny simultaneously blushed and shouted "We are not in love!"

"Whatever you say," said tucker with a roll of his eyes. Danny zapped him with the tiniest and most harmless of ecto blasts.

"Ow!"

"quit being a wimp that had less impact than getting flicked behind the ear."

Jake unconsciously put a hand up to cover his left ear. Behind the left ear is one of the vulnerable places that can be exploited to kill or seriously wound a dragon.

"I'm just glad you're alright, Danny," Sam said.

_Alright?! He's got a hole in his chest the size of a tennis ball!_ Jake thought. He had been shot in the lung and patched up by his seven-and-a-half year old sister. Jake could not fathom why they were all so calm.

"He! Has! A! Broken! Rib! WHY ARE YOU OKAY WITH THIS?!" Jake shouted.

"Well, we're not overjoyed about the rib, but if that's all that he's got wrong with him it's been a pretty good couple of days," Tucker said.

Susan Long's breath caught in her throat. She didn't like the idea of any children being hurt, especially not in their quest to sort out magical problems. These children got severely injured doing the same kind of work her children set out for on a daily basis. Susan felt sick. She needed a glass of water. She needed to rest. She folded herself into a sitting position on the floor, her face frozen in an unsettled mask of shock.

_It could easily be my kids,_ She thought her face going quite pale, _that could be Jake with a broken rib. The same little boy I dressed and taught to brush his teeth when he was tiny could lie there, broken and bleeding. No. No. No._

"Mom?!"

"Mommy?!"

Jake and Haley rushed to their mother's side.

"It's different," Danny said guessing the source of Susan's troubled expression, "tissue that's half constructed of ectoplasm bruises more easily." This wasn't necessarily completely true, but Danny couldn't stand to see her this way. At least Jake caught on quickly.

"You don't have to worry as much about us mom. We're covered in a layer of armored scales." Jake reassured her as he grabbed her hand.

"That's right, and we have our family and magical allies. We're not in this alone," chirped Haley, taking hold of her mom's other hand.

"Come here kids," Susan said, hugging her children tightly. "You to, Danny and Dani. Your part of the family now, too."

"You mean it?" Danielle asked as her eyes grew wide as saucers.

"I mean it," Susan said.

Danielle immediately flew over to the group hug and joined in, after discretely blinking away a few sentimental tears of joy.

Danny approached the group and joined the hug more carefully, being cautious not to bump his injured rib.

It was hard to say just how long they all stood there, Susan fully realizing she had four children now instead of two, Jake and Haley feeling the strange sense of connection to the new editions to the family, and Danny and Dani finally feeling a sense of family trust in a parental figure that had long been missing from their lives.

Eventually they broke apart. Dani just floated next to Danny not even having enough energy to turn her ghostly tail back into a pair of legs.

"Howdy-doo family! Anyone know why there's a spaceship in front of- OH MY GOODNESS!! Danielle! Your legs!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!"

"Nothing to apologize for. Are you alright?!" Danielle looked at him stunned.

"Your not mad at me for being a ghost?" That derailed him a little bit, but he took it surprisingly well.

Jonathan Long gulped, and then spoke "I'm not mad that you're a ghost, besides it's not like you had a choice. I'm sad that something happened to you to make it that way. I want to ask if your alright, but I'm not sure if that's the right thing to say or if it would be insensitive. I'm sorry if this next question comes across as a bit insensitive but, are you really dead?" Jonathan was having a bit more success remaining coherent than most people would, in the face of such a shock.

Dani looked over at Jake. Jake motioned for her to explain, seeing as there really wasn't much choice now.

"I'm only half ghost. Same goes for Danny. It's a long story, but if you want to hear it, we might actually have time to tell it for once."

"Why don't you go ahead and tell me," Jonathan replied as he sank onto the couch. DanI transformed back into her human form before beginning the story.

"A while back it was just Danny, his parents Maddie and Jack, and his sister Jazz," DanI began, pointing out the family members on the family picture she had brought with her. Strangely, she felt somewhat less connected to the smiling family in the portrait now. Danny gazed uneasily at the photograph, thinking the same thing.

"Danny was an ordinary kid, Jazz was a somewhere-in-the-ballpark-of-normal teenage girl who thought she was an adult and was studying psychology, and their parents were really un-normal ghost hunters. Something important to note is that ghost hunting always came first, but the kids were a close second.

"One day Maddie and Jack decided to build a portal into the Ghost Zone. They worked for weeks building the thing and then, finally it was finished. Their expectations were sky-high when they called their kids and Danny's friends in to see them activate the thing but when they plugged it in it just fizzled and spat out a few sparks.

"The parents trudged away disappointedly. Jazz walked off rolling her eyes and sighing exasperatedly. She hadn't expected the thing to work in the first place. She didn't believe in ghosts. Few people did at that time. It was a bit annoying to her that she couldn't cure her parents of their ghostly obsession." Jazz looked away guiltily.

"Then the only ones left were Danny and his two friends. Danny thought that perhaps there was a loose connection somewhere and he could spot it and tell his parents, but then he had second thoughts. The inactive portal creeped him out, whether by coincidence or foresight who knows, but when he voiced his concerns they were quickly discredited. Sam dared him to go in and batted her eyelashes all pretty like."

"IDID NOT!!!"

"You might as well have! It wouldn't have worked if you weren't the girl he liked!"

"WE ARE NOT IN _LOVE_!" the two blushing teens shouted.

"Anyway, Danny put on a white jumpsuit with black accents and a picture of his dad's face on it (he put his face somewhere on everything he built). Sam ripped off the face sticker but some of the glue, which was black for some reason, was left behind. She used a Sharpy marker to connect the spots into a more Aesthetically appealing shape which became the DP symbol we all know today.

"Anywho he went into the portal, tripped over something, and braced his hand against the wall to steady himself. Unfortunately, the place where he put his hand was right on top of the on button which was put on the inside of the thing for some reason. Only Jack Fenton would be brilliant enough to build a thing like that, but lacking enough in common sense to design it that way. So Danny Fenton went in and got zapped and Danny phantom staggered out." Danny transformed to illustrate her point

"So Yadda, Yadda, Yadda. Danny fights ghosts, keeps the town safe. Ghost hunters go after him instead of the troublemakers 'cause their stupid, yadda yadda, Danny and Sam pretend their not in love-"

"We're not! Danielle, stop doing that or you don't get to tell the rest of the story!" Danny said.

"But, Tucker gave me a dollar." The little halfa whined, for once acting her age.

"I'll give you two dollars to knock it off," Said Sam.

"Deal!" After the money exchange Danielle included the story.

"So then they go to Wisconsin, and Danny meets Vlad, another halfa whose main goal in life is to kill Jack, marry Maddie, make Danny his evil apprentice and apparently ignore Jazz."

"He is one seriously crazed up fruit loop," Danny interjected.

"Right, so they fought, Danny won, and then his family went home. Yadda, Yadda, Yadda, more fighting, more stupid ghost hunters, Yadda Yadda. Then Vlad decides to try to clone Danny since Danny won't join him. None of clones turned out right. Most melted away into a puddle of green ooze. One was a few years too young and somehow the wrong gender, that would be me. I wasn't stable either so I was gonna melt too. Vlad tricked me into thinking he was gonna use Danny's DNA to save me. He was really just gonna save the 'good clone' and I was just a stepping stone. Luckily, I was smart enough to clue in and help Danny. Vlad got the smack down, I flew away.

"I started detireorating while I was looking for a home. I came back Danny helped me get stabilized and said I could stay with him. I stayed with him and helped him fight ghosts. Yadda Yadda, more stupid ghost hunters. We got sick of all the thankless work and being hunted down by every ghost hunter in Amity, including our parents, so we ran away and came here. Jake was nice enough to offer to ask his parents if we could stay. It's been really nice staying in a stable, peaceful family after the constant battle back home."

"I know it's our responsibility to protect that place, and if we'd calmed down a little first we wouldn't have left, but we just can't find the will to go back. When we've had a bit of quiet, how can return to the constant sound of gunshot?"

It was silent for am moment that stretched into two minutes, then three. The Long family, especially Jonathan needed a moment to absorb all that. The way Danielle had told the story clearly rendered whatever Jazz, Tucker, and Sam had been going to say to convince them to come back inappropriate. The silence stretched on even longer, before Jonathan broke it.

"It's not your responsibility. You're just kids. You never asked for this. You never agreed to it. I don't think anyone would blame you for wanting to leave it. No one has the right to ask that from two children. You are welcome to stay here for as long as you want. I'm not sure we have room for five extra kids, but we can find a place for the rest of you."

"I brought money," Sam responded quietly, "We can rent an apartment."

The two parents looked at her with surprise.

"She's rich." Tucker said simply.

"We can sleep in the Specter speeder in the meantime." The three teens filed out the door with a strange feeling. It still hadn't quite hit them just how hard everything was on the two halfas, but it would and they wouldn't be getting any sleep that night.

* * *

The rest of the night passed uneventfully and things were easier to manage in the morning as they so often are. Jonathan was back to being his usual perky, goofy self.

"A good night's sleep was just what I needed. I was dead tired," said Danielle.

"Ha, good one," Danny replied.

Susan, Jake, and Haley shared a look and Jake spoke up.

"Um, dad? There's something we need to tell you, to."

This explanation was a little easier to manage because Jonathan had already started piecing a few things together. His family was surprised by how well he took it. When they commented on this, he chuckled and said "I was watching Haley during the Chimera cupcake incident, remember? I'm not dense enough to miss that!" He'd laughed a bit more energetically after this.

Sam Jazz and Tucker were in the Specter Speeder, which was cloaked and hovering above the house. They weren't quite sure where to go from here. It was like they and been following a map through a maze, racing along their planned course, then slammed into a wall and realized the map was for a different maze, and the one they were in might not even have a rout to their chosen destination, which in turn might or might not exist.

* * *

Meanwhile Lao Shi and Fu had come up with a temporary solution to the Amity Parks problem. It was risky and it asked a lot from Danny and DanI, but it was all they had.

"You really think this'll work?" asked Fu. Lao Shi heaved a sigh.

"I am not certain. After meeting those young ghosts, the possibility has occurred to me that the magical world has changed with time, just like the rest of the world, and I may not know it quite as well as I thought I did. Someone wise once said 'anyone who stops learning is old, whether seventeen or seventy,' Perhaps I've gotten old."

"Look," said Fu putting a paw on his shoulder, "You're smart and you know your stuff. Don't lose your confidence. Another wise person once said 'if you expect to lose, you've already lost.' We have to succeed."

**A/N: sorry it's been so long. I was busy with school.**


	6. The Meeting

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were in the living room with the other kids. It was time for Danny to have a serious talk with them.

"So how are things back in Amity?" He didn't really want to know how bad things had become due to his absence, but he needed to know.

"Not good," Sam replied, avoiding eye contact. When she had come she had been planning to say something like "I can't live my life watching from the sidelines, and I'm surprised you can," but after hearing how hard things were on Danny, she didn't feel right about pressuring him into coming back.

"There are more attacks, aren't there?" Danny asked, already knowing the answer. Tucker spoke up this time, because he could see how hard it would be on Sam. He wasn't the best at interpersonal relations, but he really cared about his friends and he'd learned how to tell when something was bothering them.

"They're constant now, and the ghost hunters aren't doing real good. Vlad's 'Masters Blasters' that he recently hired are fighting some of the ghosts, but things are going downhill. I don't know how much longer it'll be until the town is a pile of rubble."

There was a long silence. Danny sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. Dani kicked her feet and looked away.

"Dash got wedgied by a ghost coach," Tucker said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"I would have liked to see that," Danny said with a chuckle. Then the atmosphere fell back into tension.

"Well, this won't be a forever thing. Let's not think about it right now. We'll have to deal with this eventually, but let's enjoy the good times while we've got some."

After that things had settled into an awkward state of faux normalcy, but after a while the tension had melted away. Tucker was playing video games with spud, Sam was arguing about something or other with Trixie, and Jazz was off by herself reading a psychology book. Danny and Jake were discussing some magical world issues, while their little sisters played jacks.

The door bell rang. Jake got up and answered the door, a bit more carefully than last time. It was Lao Shi.

"Young dragon," he began, "We have a plan regarding the town of Amity Park, come quickly."

Dani and Danny both froze for a moment.

"The Phantoms too, this concerns them as well."

Danny and Dani flinched as if they'd been hit with a bomb shell.

"I'm coming too!" Said Haley. She and Dani had become good friends during the Phantoms' short stay, and if her friend was going into the mine field, she sure as hell wasn't going alone.

"Alright, just come quickly. We must go; we cannot keep The Dragon Council waiting."

Jake gulped. If the dragon council had been called outside of a set and traditional meeting time that meant this was a really big deal.

"Let's go," Danny said. He and his little sister stood up and headed for the door. Their heads were hanging so that their bangs hid their expressions, but one could feel the depression rolling off them.

It was like they had been granted a temporary reprieve, but they knew it wasn't permanent, and they were choosing to walk dignifiedly back to hell rather than be dragged kicking and screaming and embarrassing themselves. Something twisted in the pit of Jake's stomach and a bitter taste filled his mouth. He found that he couldn't let them be forced back to the horrors they had described.

Jake put a hand on Danny's shoulder and spoke out, "Gramps, isn't there some other way? We've heard about the life they lived. We can't make them go back to that." Jake had spoken in an unusually quiet voice, but his words had more impact than if he'd shouted them.

"Do not question your dragon master."

The two ghost children and two dragon children followed the elderly dragon.

"By the way, those are clever human disguises. If I didn't know you were ghosts, I would have been fooled." Lao Shi commented when the silence began to grow awkward.

"Thanks" Danny replied tonelessly.

Danny and Dani weren't really paying attention to where they were walking, so they weren't sure how they got there, but they realized when they were suddenly in a world populated by magical creatures.

Two girls with red hair were standing near by one in a pretty green dress with a big smile, and one in a denim jacket with a scowl that looked permanent etched across her features. The eyes of the girl in the dress flashed yellow, and she dashed over to the halfas and grabbed their arms to get their attention.

"Hey! You two are both gonna be dead real soon!" she said in a peppy voice with a giggle.

"Yeah probably," Danny replied offhandedly.

"Can't argue with that," Dani said.

Then the group continued on their way.

"Hmm, they took that better than most," The girl's twin sister mused.

"Love that good attitude!" the oracle twin who saw bad things called peppily after them. "Don't let a little bad news get you down!"

The ghosts and dragons walked into a big building filled with lots of chairs each one holding what was presumably a dragon in human form. One of them spoke.

"Well Lao Shi, don't keep us in suspense. What was of enough importance to call together the dragon council?"

"There has been a major breech in the secrecy of the magical world. An entire town seems to have found out about the existence of ghosts." a gasp ran through the crowd.

"Are we to assume that those two are from that town?" one of the dragons asked in a voice that was only slightly shaky. Danny answered for himself.

"Yes, but I don't think it's quite like your thinking," he began composedly, "You see, my younger sister and I are halfas which is the common term for someone who is half human and half ghost." There were multiple exclamations of shock and disbelief from the dragons. Lao Shi (who hadn't been informed of this yet) hid his surprise like a pro and pretended he had known all along.

"Impossible!" one shouted "You can't be half ghost!"

Danny and Dani looked at each other, then simultaneously threw their arms above their heads and shouted "GOING GHOST!" White rings washed over them and two ghosts floated in the middle of the stage. Lao Shi spoke before things had a chance to get disorganized and chaotic.

"I have a plan to deal with the town, but I'm afraid it's only a temporary solution and it asks a lot of these two and requires a good deal of responsibility on their part."

"Gee, us? Responsibility? Asking a lot from us? That'll sure be a new thing," Dani said with biting sarcasm. Lao Shi continued.

"The situation in the town of Amity Park is-"

"Wait!" a breathless Susan long called as she ran into the stadium with her husband and Danny's friends (and big sister) in tow. "If something's going on that involves my kids I feel we have the right to be here. And before anyone says it, Danny and Dani are part of the family now too."

The eyes of the dragon council turned toward Lao Shi for further explanation. He continued his explanation of the Amity situation.

"Long ago a ghost was chosen to help enforce the magical rules among ghosts. This ghost was known as Walker, and I'm sorry to say he has become corrupt and is enforcing his own rules now, which clearly do not coincide with ours.

"He has revealed the existence of ghostly kind to the town of Amity Park. He must be removed from power. Ghosts have been flying around unhidden and attacking humans in broad daylight. It seems that for a long time, these two young ones have been the only thing standing between that town and complete destruction.

"Now, we all know that we can't wipe out all the memories of such a large group of people from such a large amount of time, so I propose that until we come up with a better solution, the town shall temporarily be considered part of the magical world and held to the same rules with these two," he gestured toward Danny and Dani, "As the magical authorities, if they are willing to work with us."

"This seems like a good plan but I have a question," one of the dragons said.

"If only these two were keeping the town from ruin, why are they here?"

The Phantoms winced.

"Do we have everyone's attention, 'cause we're getting tired of telling this story," Dani said.

"Danielle!" Danny chided upon hearing her disrespectful tone.

"Well, _I_ am. Anyway, everybody listening? Good. Okay so we were risking our life-afterlife-existences everyday to fight away the ghosts that were trying to hurt people, but we were labeled as public ghost enemy #1. The ghost hunters always went after us first, so we had to fight them to in order to defend ourselves. We had to hold back against them, though, because we didn't want to hurt them.

"We came home bruised, battered, and broken every night then had to pretend we were fine while our parents berated us about missing curfew. Then we'd go up to our rooms and patch ourselves up and try to sleep until another ghost attacked in the middle of the night. Then the next day at school we'd fall asleep in class or have to leave class to fight ghosts. Our grades and health were declining. And then, on an especially bad day something happened." Danielle stopped speaking there and bit her lip as she fought back the tears. Danny put a hand on her back and continued the story.

"Back in that town we couldn't trust anybody but Sam, Jazz, and Tucker, and even they didn't fully understand what we were going through. It got to the point where it seemed like it was just us, and out of the two of us I was the closest thing to an adult, so there were some choices I had to make considering our well-being.

"Our parents are ghost hunters. They either don't recognize us in ghost form or don't care. They went after us the same as any other ghost. One night they were chasing us and one shot came way to close to Danielle for my liking. She didn't see it, and if I hadn't pulled her out of the way, it would have been fatal. I decided we couldn't keep doing it and Amity wouldn't be a safe place to live without us protecting it so I decided we needed to leave. I'm just a kid so I know I may not be the best at making these kinds of responsible decisions, but I felt that what I did was for the best for both of us.

"However, I understand that Amity is our responsibility, and I suppose we always knew we couldn't escape forever. If something can be done about the situation with the ghost hunters we will go back, but I will not drag my sister back into that little piece of hell while we will still be feared, despised, and attacked by the people we protect. And we are sure not going to move back in with the people we used to think of as our parents." Danny finished his speech with a steely look in his eyes.

"After coming here and meeting Jake and his family, we actually think of them as our family more than the 'family' we had back in Amity," Dani said, having finally gotten her voice back.

"I love you, sis," Haley said, giving Dani a big hug. The late coming group of humans walked on stage and Susan and Jonathan gave all for of their kids a big hug. Jazz looked sadly and awkwardly at her younger siblings.

"We love you, and still feel connected to you as a sister," Dani said, "It's just, they understand us so well."

"I know," Jazz said, "Some psychiatrist I am, huh? I was living with you and talking to you to you this whole time and didn't get even an inkling of all the bad feelings building up inside you two."

One of the members of the dragon council spoke up.

"I believe I have a solution for you two. First off, you will have higher authority over the ghost hunters. In magical matters you will have higher authority than even the mayor. If the ghost hunters give you any trouble at all, you call us.

"Secondly, I think any court on earth would find the numerous shots fired at the children in ghost form as reason enough for the parents to lose custody. How about we have custody of the Phantoms transferred to the longs. We can get them a small house in Amity and use a spell to create a stable portal connecting the two houses so they can live together as a family. I would also like to bring to attention that having these children placed in such a position should be only temporary. As soon as a more permanent solution becomes available they will be free to do as they please, including live in New York with their family. Provided, the Longs will be willing to take them in."

"If?! Of course we will! What are you even talking about, 'if?'"

Danny felt a smile spread over his face. He wouldn't have to go home to a house full of dangerous ghost hunting weapons and neither would his little sister. They were free finally free. Jake put a hand on his shoulder.

"Welcome to the Family, bro."

Then Danny recalled something.

"With us gone the ghosts will be running amuck. We will have to deal with that when we get there."

"We'll make some preparations and be ready to go the day after tomorrow."

The Longs, the Fentons, and Danny's friends filed out of the meeting place. When they got back to the house, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker climbed into the Specter speeder, while the family went inside, and turned in. The kids had school tomorrow.

Meanwhile, the dragon council was still discussing.

"Ghost hunters. I can't believe this happened. It's like another hunts clan has sprung up," one dragon said.

"Yes, but I find the state of the two children even more troublesome. They didn't have a dragon master teaching them like young dragons do, but they were going out there and fighting and getting hurt. That kind of determination is rare in children. It seems odd that they hadn't run away earlier. I have to wonder if something else was going on," another replied.

"How does one become half ghost anyway," yet another dragon mused.


	7. Training

My sincerest apologies on letting it go so long. I haven't abandoned this story.

* * *

Jake woke up to someone tugging on his sleeve and poking his face.

"Hey, you up?" Danny asked as Dani gave his right cheek one more poke for good measure.

"Wha time?" he asked groggily.

"Six AM," Dani replied. Jake rolled over to go back to sleep. There was no way he was waking up at six on a Saturday.

"Oh no you don't!" Danny said grabbing his collar and pulling him into a sitting position. "You need all the time for ghost hunting training you can get. We're in trouble as it is only having today to prepare. Now get up!"

"Ghost hunting training?" Jake asked blankly. His brain was still hindered enough by seep that the words bounced of his brain and out of his mouth without being processed.

"Fighting ghosts is different from fighting anything else. You need to learn or you'll be completely helpless," Danny said.

"Yeah, and we don't need another damsel in distress. Got plenty of those as it is," Dani said. By now Jakes brain was functioning enough to recognize the insult which kick started his other cognitive functions in order to enable him to come up with an appropriate level of response.

"Hey!" he shouted, "wait, what was it you were talking about before? Something about fighting?"

"Oh good, you're awake. Who else will be coming to Amity?" Danny was incredibly serious.

"Um, a bunch of other dragons."

"Do what you can to get them all here as soon as possible, and when I say soon, I don't mean in an hour or two soon, I mean now soon. Like I said, fighting ghosts is not the same as fighting other things. You will all be prepared if you have any intention of setting foot on the battle field. And you will have basic ghost attack survival skills if you have any intention of setting foot in Amity."

"I don't know if I can-" Jake started. Danny abruptly cut him off.

"None of you knew about this situation until I brought it to your attention! None of you would be going if I hadn't! That means that while you're in Amity your safety is my responsibility. No one who hasn't had proper training is going. That's final. I'm putting my foot down."

"I'll talk to gramps."

A moment later, after Jake had finished getting dressed and speaking to his grandfather on the phone, he came down stairs. What he saw was his little sister dressed in camouflage overalls with a pink t-shirt and a matching camouflage hat with a pink star on it. She was standing at attention in front of the specter speeder and saluting.

"Um, what are you doing?" Jake asked.

"Duh, we're getting ready for training, slowpoke," DanI said.

"The outfit was my idea," Haley said, "perfect for training, right?"

"Gramps is talking to the other dragons and they should be here soon," Jake said, choosing to ignore his little sister's statement.

"Well, in the meantime let's get your training started. We've lost enough time as it is," Danny said in a serious tone. "The first thing your going to need an understanding of is the gear you'll need tucker and Sam will begin explaining that."

Sam stepped up, front and center with tucker and Jazz following close behind. Tucker was carrying a box and Jazz held a Fenton Thermos. "Alright newbies, listen up!" Sam started. Danny noticed something and had to interject before she could continue.

"Jazz, what do you think you're doing?"

"Helping," She replied quizzically.

"Hand it over, you remember what happened last time we let you handle the thermos."

"But!"

"Jazz, we don't have time for this. Now start acting like the mature adult you say you are and hand it over." She blushed and handed it over.

Danny noticed Jake and Haley's expressions and explained, "It's a piece of ghost hunting equipment. Last time, instead of catching the five ghosts who were causing trouble, she caught one ghost five times. Guess who." Danielle pointed at him with both hands.

"You had to say it, didn't you," their still blushing older sister said.

"Attention, PLEASE!" Sam bellowed. Jake and Haley snapped to rigid attention. "first off you got your specter deflector," She continued, tossing an electronic belt at each of them. "put it on. Turn it on. Don't touch Danny or Danielle while you got it on. It is designed to weaken and repel any ghost that touches you. This will get rid of weaker ghosts, but will only slightly better your chances slightly against more powerful ones." Jake and Haley obediently donned the belts.

"Now, this is your basic ghost hunting gun. Fairly simple, point and shoot, but you need to have good or at least decent aim before you face off in a real fight against a real ghost," Sam said tossing them a couple of weapons that looked a bit like the Sci-Fi equivalent of pistols.

"Before we go any further, you should have some target practice with those because their about the simplest thing we've got and your gonna have to keep building up from there. But first, see if those belts will fit you as dragons. The less vulnerable you can make yourself on the battle field, the better," Tucker said. The two dragons morphed and found that the belts still fit them in dragon form. As they were doing that, tucker had set up some targets. They were shaped like ghosts and hovered in the air. There were also a few that looked like humans placed strategically.

"All right," Tucker said, "Aim those guns and hit these targets as fast as you can. You want to be sure to hit a ghost before it gets you. But, and this is very important, do not hit the humans, unless they are holding guns and aiming at you. These things are designed to take out ghosts and compared to some ghosts, humans are like eggshells. After this you'll work with more extensive weapons training with Sam and me, close quarters combat with Sam and Jazz, aerial combat with Danny and DanI, virtual ghost hunting with me and Danny. That's as much as I'm going to say right now because it's probably for the best we don't get too ahead of ourselves."

An hour and a half later Two very tired dragons flopped down on the ground, panting.

"Good job. So far your up to the rank of holding your own against the Box Ghost," Danny said.

"Harsh, Dude," Tucker said. Jake and Haley groaned upon realizing that what Danny had said was apparently not praise on their fighting skills. Fortunately for them, the rest of the dragons appeared for training right then.

"What happened to you?" a yellow colored teenage dragon snickered upon seeing Jake collapsed into a heap.

"I'm going to laugh when you have hand to hand combat with Sam or aerial combat with the Phantoms," Jake groaned. DanI smiled brilliantly.

"Why don't you be in the first group to have aerial combat. You need a slice of humble pie, being arrogant and smug on the battlefield can cost you."

-13 minutes later-

"Oh, and we take care of our own." DanI finished her statement, looking down at the battered and very much humbled dragon. "Now the key is to be confident, but keep a realistic idea of your abilities. Now get up you got virtual ghost hunting with Tucker and then hand to hand combat with Sam, NOW MOVE IT! MOVE IT! KEEP MOIVING IF YOU WERE RUNNING FROM A GHOST IT WOULD HAVE CAUGHT YOU BY NOW!" Jake looked over smugly from the water break area as DanI shouted after the retreating form of the dragon.

The hard core training went on. Several dragons drastically improved when they found that the punishment for not taking it seriously was having to listen to the Box Ghost's whole entire speech (he had showed up to bug the Phantoms when amity become to dangerous for him). Several dragons worked their way up the ranks enough to practice fighting against a real ghost other than their teachers. For this they used the ghost that had been under Danielle's bed the first night in New York.

At some point during the training, DanI decided to choose a selection from her CD of Disney movie songs. It started out with drums.

_Let's get down to business to defeat the Huns_

_Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons_

_You're the saddest lot I ever met,_

_But you can bet before we're through_

_Mister, I'll make a man out of you_

"Danielle, this is serious," Danny said turning of the CD player.

"I know, that's why we need seriously awesome training music," Danielle replied turning it back on. Danny rolled his eyes and allowed it to play through a few repetitions of _I'll Make a Man Out of You_ from Disney's Mulan. Danny was no where near as lenient about DanI following him and Sam around playing the song _I Won't Say I'm in Love_ From Disney's Hercules, but that's a story for another time.

Slow as it may have seemed to the training dragons, the end of the day did eventually come. Training ended and Danny made an announcement.

"All right, you've all improved a good deal. A little more experience would be preferable, but I think you may just be able to handle yourselves in Amity. Before we leave tomorrow we're going to load you guys up with every super high tech ghost hunting weapon we got and have a little more weapons training before we get on the road. I'm optimistic that you guys will be fine with minimal involvement from us, but remember that there is no shame in coming to any of us should you find yourselves out numbered or otherwise in need of assistance," Danny said.

"Oh, and anyone who doesn't survive can lodge a complaint with us later. If I'm understanding the ghost zone's public enemy scale and workings correctly, we shouldn't be hard to find," DanI joked. Everyone looked at her with expressions that ranged from slightly nervous to on the brink of panic. "Joking."

"You'll be fine. Get a good nights sleep and be ready for action tomorrow," Danny was actually a pretty good speaker, he was able to calm the crowd a bit after the tension Danielle's joke had accidentally caused.


	8. And So It Begins

A/N: I'm so sorry for taking so long.

Morning rolled around. The dragons (still sore from the previous day's training) gathered, groaning, in front of a still specter speeder in the earl morning light. A white haired, teenage ghost stood stoically on top of the vehicle, silhouetted against the gray morning sky and looking far older than his genuine age. He turned to face the newly gathered troops.

"I'm not going to sugar coat this, folks. We are about to march straight into the most dangerous, despicable, hellish nightmare of a place in this world and fight an enemy that isn't even alive. What you see today may permanently emotionally scar you. You may not be coming home soon. This is not going to be some little easy thing that you just get over with. If anyone wants to drop out now, we will not think any less of you. If I had the choice, I would do the same."

The sullen ghost finished his speech and looked at his audience. He seemed in that moment ancient. Not a teenager but an experienced old soldier who had grown up in a state of constant war. His steely gaze held all of theirs at once, seeming to penetrate their very soles. "Leave," his eyes seemed to say, "get out while you still have a chance." No one said a word. No one moved a muscle. Not one single dragon deemed it appropriate to be the first to walk away or ask to be allowed to leave.

"All right then," the old sole in a child's body said after a moment of silence, "one more round of weapons training and then let's get on the road."

The hovering targets were released, the dragons loaded up with weapons, the pretend battle fought. Then they cleaned up and started loading everyone into the specter speeder. They had done some last minute work on it the night before to fit everyone inside. The modifications required it to be in blimp mode, so it would be a long flight.

"Alrighty, everybody!" Danielle piped up cheerily as she bounced into the room carrying a projector screen, "during the trip we're going to make a quick run through of ghosts to be on the lookout for!" Her brother followed quietly, carrying a projector. He brought the item to the back of the room, left it there for tucker to set up, and then joined his sister at the front of the room.

The projector turned on. An image of what seemed to be a robot with green fire for hair appeared on the screen.

"This is Skulker. He refers to himself as the ghost zone's greatest hunter. He has a lot of guns. Really, really, _big _guns, but he's really just a tiny little froggy blob thing inside of that mechanical suit. If you encounter him, just knock the head off the suit and that should put him out of commission temporarily. To be on the safe side, you should also use the Fenton thermos to capture him if it's practical." Dani explained.

The picture was replaced by a black dragon with green scales on his back. Gasps went up from the crowd. The picture was replaced by two pictures side by side, one of the same dragon, and one of a grumpy looking prince

"This is Eragon. He is a jerk. I don't have a lot of experience fighting him, but I know he's tough. I couldn't beat him on my own. His sister," The picture changed to an image of a light blue dragon next to a nice looking princess "Dora, was the one who beat him after finally getting the courage to stand up to him. She is great, and she's in charge of that part of the ghost zone now. I can't say this for sure, but she may provide some assistance should the situation make it appropriate and beneficial to her kingdom. You should still count on fighting your own fights. There won't always be someone to save you," The tone of experience sounded in Danny's deliverance of those last lines.

An image of a ghost in a trench coat in front of an army of ghosts in police uniforms appeared.

"This is walker he's very powerful, very malevolent, and has a seemingly unlimited army at his beck and call. If you find yourself dealing with him, watch your backs and call for help. He will come up with reasons why you deserve a brutal punishment, whether you've done anything wrong or not."

Walker was replaced by a night in flaming purple armor.

"This is the ghost knight he is tough, try to outnumber him. He is really tough, but when he shows up, the real threat is not him but his master. The last I heard he was working for Pariah Dark, the ghost king, pray you don't run into him. I nearly lost my life fighting him, even with the Exo-suit and the ghost hunters keeping his army busy. If he is there on top of the rest of the *bleep* that's gonna be going on, we probably have little or no chance."

The image changed to a - werewolf?

"This is Wulf. He's a good guy, don't hurt him."

The image changed to three pictures side by side. They seemed to be the same ghost at different ages.

"This is clockwork, the master of time. Cryptic, but not evil. I don't know if you'll see him but, don't attack him if you do. Even if you had reason to, you wouldn't accomplish anything by doing so."

The picture changed to a smiling young prince with a rather green color scheme.

"This is Prince Prescot, Danielle's boyfriend-"

"He's not my boyfriend, that was a play date!"

"Anyway, he will probably lend his help and a bunch of soldiers. Anything to impress the girl his dreams, you know."

"Knock it off!"

"If you get to make relationship jokes, so do I." Danielle didn't respond to this, aside from grumbling a bit.

The image changed to two side by side images of Vlad Masters and Vlad Plasmius.

"This is Vlad. He is one seriously crazed up fruit loop. He is evil, powerful, and rich. He is currently mayor. I don't know whether his intentions would be for one side or the other or neither, but do **not **trust him. No one has ever done that without regretting it."

"Those were some of the biggies, now let's make sure the weapons are all distributed."

The experienced ghost fighters made their rounds. Every dragon was equipped with a Fenton Thermos, a Specter Deflector, a Fenton Bazooka, and a jury-rigged reverse ecto converter that could turn fire breath into an attack that would actually affect ghosts in some way. Fenton peelers, Jack-o-nine-tails's, Fenton Anti-Creep sticks (yes it's just a bat, but it's a bat with the word Fenton on it), ecto-explosives, and other weaponry which was in slightly shorter supply was distributed as evenly and fairly as possible.

Finally, they drew near the city. The battle was about to begin.

"We're here." Danny said simply.

There was a moment of silence before Dani took on a cocky expression and said "Let's rock."

Tucker and Sam Exited the room and Danny pushed a button on the wall, dropping the floor out from under them and sending the dragons and two halfa's out into the night sky.

A/N: I am truly sorry for taking so long to put this chapter up. I'll try to be quicker with the next one, since this is a cliff hanger.


	9. The Battle part 1

Amity was in turmoil. The streets swarmed with ghosts. The air was filled with ghoulish wraiths. The Dragons and halfas were engaged in an all out dog fight before they were halfway down to the rooftops.

A green, plant-like ghost used thorn covered vines to attack an orange dragon. The orange dragon retaliated with his new ecto-fire breath. The emerald flames scorched the flammable creature, who howled in pain and returned the attack with a spray of needle-like thorns.

A giant hornet tried to sting Haley. She crushed with one blow (she was wearing the Fenton gauntlets) and locked it away in a Fenton Thermos before it could begin to reform. A green and white ghost that resembled a wolf attacked her. This one did not go down as easily as the insect. "this is not the wolf I was hoping to meet today," She muttered under her breath as she narrowly escaped getting a huge chunk taken out of her arm (losing a couple of scales was much preferable, but still not comforting). Suddenly a set of claws launched the ghost off of the small dragon. Haley looked up into the green eyes of a werewolf-like creature in a green track suit.

"Amika?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded. Haley was teaching herself Latin _and _Esperanto. He smiled back before disappearing into the ghoulish swarm.

Jake had just finished duking it out with a zombie-like ghost that had a vaguely onion-shaped head, and a giant scorpion that spat something akin to acid (but it glowed), when a shadowy form latched onto his arm.

"You're out of your league, boy." She sneered "you don't belong here. You're not tough enough to handle this. You are going to lose this fight. You'll be destroyed and spend your final moments knowing you were never good enough. What makes you think you can free this town from the grip of a million ghosts, when you can't even free the girl you love from the grip of mere mortals?"

Jake felt cold depression and icy dread sink into him. He was so cold. She was right. He couldn't do this. It was stupid of him to think he ever had a chance. He couldn't even save Rose, and she was suffering because of it. He felt the force of despair crushing the life out of him. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't even find the strength to flap his wings one more time. He began plummeting toward the dark city below.

Suddenly the shadow that clutched his arm cried out in pain and let go, then a white light enveloped it and dragged it away, into the confines of a high-tech soup thermos. Suddenly, he felt fine. The crushing weight was gone from his spirit.

"I should have included spectra in the slideshow. You gotta be careful, she'll get inside your head," Danny said.

"Thanks," Jake said.

Then both turned toward new fights.

Danielle was dealing with Youngblood, who was a bit perturbed that Danielle, who he like-liked, was special friends with Prescott. 'Course he'd never admit that was the reason, so he was fighting. Apparently He was one of those immature boys who picked on the girl he liked.

She dodged a dozen sword-wielding skeletons and tackled the brat. He pulled her hair. She retaliated with an ecto-blast. He hit her with a wooden sword. She snagged a sword from a passing skeleton, and a swordfight did commence. He scampered up the rigging.

"Hah! Can't reach me now!" He yelled down to her, sticking his tongue out. She knocked him down with an ecto-blast and then cleaned up the rest of the ship, which functioned significantly less well once he was gone, as the crew was suddenly leaderless, and the skeletons were mindless enough to be unable to function without orders.

Inside of the thermos, Youngblood's Parrot gave him some advice, "Perhaps skullduggery is not the way to a woman's heart."

"You're right. Danielle always has all this high tech stuff, let's try being spies! Then she'll totally wanna play with me instead 'cause I'll be on the cutting edge and prince dummy will still be stuck in the past. Hah! Top that!" Youngblood replied. The parrot sighed.

Meanwhile, a green dragon seemed to have somehow become engaged in a slap fight with Sydney Poindexter. It was pathetic enough to cause one to just stand and stare of a moment. Let's move on before anyone dies of sympathetic embarrassment.

A blue dragon squared off against four ghost insects. The blue dragon was doing okay, until the ghost bugs called for reinforcements. He was becoming overwhelmed when he heard a whistle to his right. It was quickly followed by Dani's voice saying "Cujo, Sick 'em!" Suddenly a giant green ghost dog barged over and attacked the ghost bugs.

A purple dragon was putting some major smack down on some blobby, formless ghosts. The dragon punched, kicked, and threw the blobs of ectoplasmic goo around before finally trapping them in the Fenton Thermos.

Danny was putting the hurt on a whole mess of ghosts. BLAM! He knocked Skulker's block off. ZAP! Nocturne was knocked out by an ecto blast. WOOSH! A dozen other ghosts were immediately sucked into the Fenton thermos. He took out thirty more with his ghostly wail. KABLAM! Danny got hit in the back with an ecto-blast! HE turned around and trapped the perpetrator in the Fenton Thermos.

The dragons and halfas were beating their adversaries, but as the battle raged on, they began to grow tired and they did not run out of ghosts. They were getting worn out. Especially the dragons who, for all their training, were not used to fighting more than one battle a day. Danny looked over at Danielle, who was becoming tired and cranky and frustrated, and said one thing.

"Danielle, I know we normally have reservations about this, but I think now would be a perfectly acceptable time to throw a tantrum."

A/N: I want to apologize again for how long the last update took. And I would like to say thank you to everyone who is still reading this story, *sniff* I love you all! I meant to get this up last weekend, but it takes me longer to write fighting scenes, and it just wouldn't be as awesome if I didn't chronicle the epic battle.


	10. The Battle part 2

Disclaimer: not mine

Danielle glanced over at her big brother. Then she trudged into the middle of the town square without saying a word, just scowling grumpily. Danny somehow wrangled all the dragons together (along with Sam, Tucker, and any bystanders in the area), activated the ghost shield to cover all of them, and reinforced it with his own ecto-dome. He then told everyone to duck and cover, and flung himself unceremoniously onto the ground and covered his head with his hands. That was when Danielle began.

The tiny ghost girl plopped down on her stomach and began screaming in the angry sort of way often associated with young children who have missed naptime and/or snack time. A couple of ghosts (who it would seem had experienced this before) turned and stared wide-eyed at her before attempting to flee. The angry sound kept getting louder and louder and soon built into a ghostly wail. It wasn't like the one in the shop that had nearly blown the dragons and their human compatriots away, no that was just a little one. This was a big ghostly wail that shattered windows, strained brick walls, and hit the ghosts so hard a freight train crash would have seemed like the gentle caress of a light breeze. Danielle kicked her feet and pounded her fists as fast and as hard as she could. Ecto-blasts shot out in all directions from the flailing fists and feet as the ghostly wail continued to increase in volume. Then, as if the scene wasn't terrifying enough, the ground beneath her began to freeze. The ice seeped outward on all sides, covering everything in its path, even crawling over the protective dome of the ghost shield.

Everyone within the ghost shield shivered. Even within the protective barrier, they still felt the chaos, the raw destructive force, the _cold_. Strangely enough the last was the worst; it wasn't just cold, it was so _empty_, so lonely. The chaos continued. It just kept going until, finally, it began to ease off, finally ending just as Danielle went limp with exhaustion. Danny turned off the ghost shield, deactivated his own ecto-dome, and shattered at least half of the ice with ecto blasts. Then, he shot off like a rocket, grabbed his little sis, and zoomed to the Specter Speeder, with Jake and Haley following close behind.

Danny gently lowered Danielle onto one of the padded benches that lined the walls of the specter speeder.

"She wore herself out and is going to need to sit out the rest of the fight, or until she has gathered enough strength to continue. I really hope the former will happen first. Haley, stay with her. There are juice boxes in the mini fridge over there and cookies on that shelf. When she wakes up, get some for her. She'll need to get her blood sugar up."

Haley's jaw dropped and outrage flooded her system "You want me to stay in the car for the rest of the fight? You think I can't handle it now that we've only got one ghost kid on the team? I can take care of myself! I can fight! I have been this whole time!"

"That is exactly why I want you to stay with her! Danielle is in a lot of danger right now. There are literally hundreds of ghosts that bear both of us ill-will, and she is unconscious, exhausted, and powerless. Do you think I would entrust her safety to someone who can't even take care of themselves? I've seen what you can do in training and I know you're capable of this. I wouldn't trust anyone else other than you and your brother with the job. My reason for choosing you, is because I noticed that you are a really fast learner with the anti-ghost technology. This vehicle is packed with weapons and they are all at your disposal. The manual is in that drawer. We have to go now, good luck," And with that Jake and Danny flew off and rejoined the brawl.

Haley stared, shell-shocked, after them for a moment. Then she glanced over at the still form of her newly adopted sister (who had at some point changed back to her human form, Haley's adrenaline levels had been to high for her to notice when it happened). Haley grabbed the book and turned to the control panel. She glared purposely out the windshield of the craft. Her mother always said that what makes a person a hero was being there for the people who needed them, and helping those who couldn't help themselves. Right now, Danielle needed her and she was pretty darn helpless in her unconscious state. "It's hero time."

A/N: my sincerest apologies for taking so long. Crunch-time hit me over the head, and I only just regained consciousness. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter.


	11. The Battle part 3

Ghosts swarmed around the Specter Speeder. They had seen what happened. They were willing to take risks for the chance of removing one of their two biggest obstacles. Not a single one got within five feet of the vehicle.

This was partly due to the ghost shield and partly due to the enormous weapons of ecto-plasmic destruction firing rapidly and with devastating force. Haley made a mental note to apologize later for thinking that Danny was assigning her the role of protecting Danielle because she was the least vital to the fight. This job was probably tougher than the fighting she had been doing out there. She was having a tough enough time just keeping enough of the ghosts away that they didn't overwhelm the ghost shield.

After some time, Danielle began to stir. She opened her eyes and glanced weakly around. Haley sensed the movement immediately, but it was a few minutes before she got to a point where she could temporarily put the weapons on automatic target seeking while she checked on her (Haley hoped Danny didn't come too close while the weapons were firing on their own, they couldn't differentiate between ghosts and half ghosts, or between good ghosts and bad ghosts for that matter). She headed back to where Danielle was, and grabbed some cookies and a juice box.

"How you holding up, sis?" Haley asked, handing her the snack and helping her sit up so she wouldn't choke.

"I feel like I got hit by a train, but I'm okay," Danielle replied. She took a swig of grape juice before continuing, "are we winning?"

"I can't really tell. The ghosts that are attacking this ship are blocking my sight of what is going on in the rest of the fight."

"I think it's time to call for help," Danielle said, "we may not be able to handle this on our own."

"I'm pretty sure the other dragons and your big brother all have their hands full, otherwise someone would probably already be lending us a hand."

"Not who I meant." Danielle picked up a backpack off the floor under the bench and rummaged in it. She pulled out a small key and carefully fitted it into a small keyhole discretely positioned by a vent. The grating swung open and revealed that it wasn't a vent, but a compartment. There was a cage inside of it which housed a very small, green bird with red eyes. Danielle promptly opened the cage. Then she pulled a piece of paper out of the backpack, scribbled a note on it, and handed it over to the bird, who grasped it and flew off through a small portal which opened just as it left its perch.

"Don't tell anybody, okay? If they knew I was sending messages to Prescott, I would never hear the end of it." Haley might have imagined it, but Danielle's face looked just a wee bit flushed.

"Your secret is safe with me."

Meanwhile.

Danny ecto blasted two dozen ghosts and smashed the nose of one that had tried to sneak up behind him with his elbow.

"Where are they all coming from?" Jake asked.

"There are a lot of ghosts. I don't know how likely it is for anyone to become a ghost when they die, but dead people stay dead. I just hope my dad isn't playing with whatever new thing he installed in the Ghost Portal to activate the doors. It would be just like him to activate the thumb-print scanner over and over again just for the fun of it, completely oblivious to the ghosts that come out every time he opens the doors."

"Would he really do that?"

"Oh yeah, it's happened before. I spent the whole night rounding the same ghosts up five times. I would call that rate slow nowadays. I miss the way it was when things were simple, and my parents were the only ghost hunters in town, and my mom was the only ghost hunter in town who was anywhere near competent."

"On the Brightside, after this is over, this town will temporarily be an honorary part of the magical world and you'll be an honorary dragon, so the ghost hunters will be faced with the choice of either working with you or bringing hundreds of very strong, fire breathing, armored reptiles down on their heads."

"They go looking for ghostly trouble, what makes you think you'll scare them?"

"You said they didn't seem to understand the danger of the ghosts. We're actual physical beings that knock walls down, if we have to, instead of phasing through them. Maybe they'll actually recognize the danger. Anyway, if they don't cooperate, they get to go to magical jail!"

Danny chuckled, but before he could say anything in response, a beam hit him in the back. He turned and saw the red huntress. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Do you not see me trying to get this swarm of ghosts under control?" he shouted at her.

"What, so that you can lead the attack?" She sneered.

"No! To stop them from hurting people because I'm against that!" He shouted back at her. Jake tackled The Red Huntress off of her hover board while she was distracted.

"GAH! TECHNO-LIZARD!" (remember he's decked out in ghost hunting gear)

"I'm a dragon." Jake replied in a so-not-impressed voice.

"There's no such thing as dragons," The Red Huntress shot back.

"Just like there's no such thing as ghosts?" Danny asked.

"How do I fight a dragon?"

"You lose." Jake said as he dropped her back onto her hover board and threw them both as far as he could. She could fly away unharmed, and after three sentences, he was already sick of hearing her talk.

"You have to put up with that all the time, don't you?"

"Yes. People's first reaction to a ghost in this town is often 'is there a way I can hurt it?'. Granted, most of the non-trouble-causing ghosts stay home, but it's still a horrible way to think about all of ghostly kind; there _are_ good ones."

Just then a building blew up a few streets away. Then another. Maniacal laughter sounded from the area, so loud that Jake and Danny could hear it over the sounds of the fighting even from where the hovered.

"Please don't be who I think it is. Please don't be who I think it is. Please don't be who I think it is." Danny chanted

"Is that the Pariah Dark guy you mentioned? You said he was some serious bad news."

"Jake, if that's who I think it is, I would prefer it to be Pariah Dark."

"Who's worse than Pariah Dark? Why didn't you mention this person, if they're such a big threat?"

"My ultimate enemy. I didn't think it would be an issue anymore. I thought he was gone. How the heck did this happen?"

A/N: Okay I got this one faster. That last one was just to short, wasn't it? Happy Holidays.


	12. The Battle part 4

"What do you mean your 'ultimate enemy'?" Jake asked, not liking panic-stricken the expression on Danny's face, "Who is-" **WHAM!**

Something hit Jake full force. It was kind of like the ghostly wails he'd seen the Phantoms use, but it was different, more powerful, and somehow less alive. Well, the unsettling differences weren't what was important at the moment. What was important at the moment was that it was beating him into the ground and threatening to burst his eardrums, even with the Fenton Phones he was wearing.

Jake clasped his claws over his ears and curled into a ball until the energy bombarding him suddenly cut off. He weakly lifted his head looked up at where he thought the source of the energy attack had been but saw only Danny standing with his back to him and his arms held up, generating an ecto-dome. Jake forced himself to his feet and asked Danny one question.

"What _was_ that?"

"He shouldn't exist. The restaurant didn't explode. My family and friends are still alive! I'm still sane! This isn't possible! This can't be real. I must be having a nightmare. But it shouldn't hurt if this is a dream. But it can't be real. He doesn't exist." Danny kept babbling this convoluted monologue, more to himself than to anyone present, over and over again.

At some point, Danny lost touch with his surroundings enough to drop the ecto-dome, and Jake (who's strength had begun to return to him) was able to see the large, muscular, intimidating form that floated before them.

With a shock, Jake recognized the symbol on the specter's chest. He looked over at Danny and asked "A relative of yours?"

"Not quite," the specter replied in a deep voice, as he hurled a couple of ecto-blasts at the boys' chests.

Both boys slammed into the ground, hard.

"This is so unfair," Danny said on the verge of tears, "It isn't supposed to hurt in dreams. Dreams are supposed to be safe. Why does this one hurt?"

"Danny, who is this guy?" Jake asked urgently. Things were becoming more serious (as if it wasn't bad enough already) and he needed information.

"That, but for the help of a ghost, is…" Danny trailed off.

"Danny!"

"…is me."

Danny cast his eyes down toward the earth.

"What?" Jake screeched, momentarily forgetting that the ghost in question floated not three yards away from them. Fortunately for him, it amused Dark Dan to watch Danny's panic-stricken delusion and Jake's sure to be hilarious reaction a bit longer. Would the dragon feel betrayed? Perhaps he would opt for destroying his former comrade. Perhaps Dark Dan would let him get halfway through before ending them both himself.

"Danny, I've known you long enough to recognize that that isn't you," Jake said.

"It isn't me, but it could have been, and it isn't completely me; it's my ghost half and my worst enemy(aside from him)'s ghost half. He shouldn't exist, though! That timeline is no longer a possibility! He shouldn't be here!" This was no where near as fun as Dark Dan had imagined it to be. Hmf, well he'd just have to cause destruction and despair himself, then. It would be far more spectacular, anyway.

"I wasn't in that future when you removed it from the course. I exist separately now. That means that I will still be here even if you are destroyed" the maniacal ghost said with a sinister smirk obvious in his voice in case it wasn't clear enough on his face. He liked his victims to know what was coming. It was more fun for him that way because they would try to either fight back or run. He wouldn't underestimate the younger Danny Phantom this time. No, he'd made that mistake once already. So he was confident he would defeat him this time.

"I really must thank you," Dark Dan said hurling another round of ecto-blasts at the teens, "I was running out of things to destroy, and now, thanks to you, I can bring them down all over again." And he followed his little speech with a maniacal laugh.

What he didn't realize, of course, was that Danny had gotten stronger since the last time he met him. He had determined not to underestimate him again, but he was basing his estimate on the boy's strength the last time they had fought. That was his first mistake.

He also failed to take into consideration Danny's allies due, mainly, to the little trouble he'd had with the surprised and unprepared dragons the first time he'd ambushed them, and the little "surprise" he'd brought to the party. That was his second mistake.

He had felt so secure in his assured victory that he had decided to taunt Danny with the destruction of all he held dear. That was his third mistake.

The sudden reminder of the danger to those he cared about was plenty to snap Danny out of his near catatonic state. Danny launched himself at the malevolent specter and slammed his right fist into his stomach with all the force he could muster. Dark Dan sailed back from the impact, due to the lack of leverage provided by floating in the air, and collided with a billboard.

He raised himself upright and smirked as Danny flew at him again to land another punch. He waited still and patient as the young halfa hurtled ever closer, and then suddenly stopped short, his head and shoulders and legs jerking forward from momentum until their bond with the rest of his body forbade them from traveling any further.

Danny looked behind himself for the cause of his ceased movement and found himself staring into a face. A blue-green face with sinister crimson eyes and hair of white fire. That wasn't the disturbing thing though. He had known Dark Dan could duplicate, he would have expected this. The disturbing thing was that this face was unmistakably _female_.

"I must thank you again," Dark Dan said, "For giving me the wonderful idea of getting a clone to be my little helper. I had honestly forgotten how much fun it could be to have family around, though, of course, it's significantly more enjoyable when they share your goals and philosophy on life and you don't have to shoulder the burden of protecting them from every little thing."

Danny's shoulders sagged. Some small part of his mind assured him that he would win this somehow, reminded him that he had to. He sorely wanted to believe that he would win, but at the moment he didn't see how.

A/N: Life really enjoys throwing things at Danny doesn't it? Apparently, his plate just wasn't full enough with a million ghosts swarming the streets of Amity. How is he going to handle the swarming specters _and_ Dark Dan? And then, a clone of Dark Dan gets thrown into the mix. Here's hoping he gets a little peace and quite to recover at some point. A little r&r would do him wonders.


	13. the battle part 5

Danny struggled against his captor, but she was an adult and seemed to be at least as strong as him, if not stronger, and the hold she was using to restrain him (and the fact that they were not on the ground) gave him little leverage to work with. He began running through options in his head (which was just a tad difficult because he was also fighting to regain control from the panic that had ensnared his mind). Just as he was about to try to wrench himself free, an odd voice that sounded like to voices speaking as one called out, "Hey fathead! Put him down!"

Everyone turned to look at the source of the voice. Haley stood there with her eyes closed, smirking at the ground. Dark Dan burst out laughing, "Oh, that is just too perfect. The town is overrun by ghosts. The world's mightiest hero has been captured, and who steps up to save the day? A seven year old human girl!" Dark Dan laughed even harder.

Haley's head snapped up and her eyes flew open, but there was something a bit odd about them. One of her eyes looked perfectly normal, but the other was glowing an emerald green.

"Danielle, what the heck are you doing," Danny muttered under his breath.

Two voices rang out in unison. One shouted "Dragon up," the other shouted "Going ghost." A ring of white flames surrounded the tiny girl's waist and spread up and down. Her small frame changed and grew as the flames washed over it. Finally close to the end of the process, the figure split in two.

Dark Dan had quit laughing by now, and for a moment everyone just stared at the two figures. They were black scaled dragons with white bands stretching across their necks, chests, and stomachs, white claws, and white hair. One had black eyes and wore her hair in pigtails. The other had green eyes, a black circle with a white DP symbol in it on her chest, and wore her hair in a ponytail.

Each of the two dragons knocked one of the Dark Phantoms back with an emerald green fireball.

"Danny," Jake began in a slightly shaken tone, "Did our little sisters just somehow combine their powers and become ghost dragons?"

"Stranger things have happened," Danny replied.

"No. I really don't think they have," Jake rebutted.

"And that is proof that you have never lived in Amity," Danny replied. A little of the life seemed to be coming back to him. He was getting back into battle-mode and remembering his golden rule of ghost-fighting: Never break down on the battlefield. Panic impairs your judgment. Catatonia* leaves you defenseless. Once the fight is over and everyone is safe, then you can go to pieces: you can lock yourself in your room and cry: you can lie awake trying to cleanse the trauma from your mind: you can scream into a pillow until you're exhausted: you can go flying and clear your head. However, you can only do this once you've dealt with the issue. While you're still in the middle of a fight, you fight.

"No wonder you left this place," Jake said.

"So, wanna try it?" Danny asked.

"What?"

"Look," Danny sighed, "It's good strategy to use every advantage available to you when you're outnumbered and facing a powerful foe. So just get over the weirdness already."

"Alright. It's not like today could possibly get any weirder anyway."

"Oh, you just _had_ to say _that_, didn't you?" Danny quipped as he and Jake returned to their human forms.

Danny went intangible and tried for the first time in his life to enter someone else's mind without overshadowing them. It was… different to say the least, but he managed it. Both boys shouted their battle cries, and rings of white flames washed over them.

The new transformation was rather peculiar for Danny. Normally, when he transformed into a ghost, a sort of chill came with it. This time however, he felt warm. The white flames that washed over him were not cold, like the rings of light his ghostly transformation invoked, nor were they scorchingly hot as one might expect fire to be. And another peculiar thing was that the normal rush of ectoplasmic energy and adrenaline that normally came with allowing the dead side of him to become more pronounced and letting go of some of his earthly limitations was toned down a bit and accompanied by a peculiar feeling of growth, increased strength, and good health. Not that he normally felt unhealthy.

Jake was equally taken aback by the new transformation. The heat that normally came with his transformation and had always felt so natural was significantly less strong this time, and yet… It had an edge to it, like the false chill when you're splashed by water so hot it almost feels cold. The transformation also felt less natural than it normally did. Turning into a dragon always came with the sensation of muscles growing and bones naturally reshaping themselves over the course of an organisms growth, but he had never questioned whether he was still the same thing he had been before. It wasn't so much that he became a dragon, as it was that he had been one all along. This time however, he felt very different. This time, the transformation brought with it the sensation of becoming something… else. Something other and alien. Adrenaline shot through him, as he tried to fight back the notion that the change felt permanent and he might never be the same again.

The two were so wrapped up that they completely failed to notice the splitting apart portion of the transformation until both stood in their new forms, and both simultaneously caught a glimpse of the other.

"Let's kick some ghost butt," Danny said forming his brand new claws into a fist.

A/N: Sorry it took so long for this update. I'll try to be quicker with the next one.

* Catatonia is the state of being catatonic


End file.
